dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Super Saiyan Ultra
Super Saiyan Ultra is a form created by Goku that eventually made him insane.Elsewise the form is known as Evil Saiyan.It is a form that has been created only for Xicor.While Xicor sees that Goku is surpassing him with Super Saiyan 5 in DBAF,Xicor uses his evil heart on him and Goku becomes dark.From this chapter Dragon Ball:XXX (XXX Stands for Doomsday) The Movie was created. Origins After the events of Dragon Ball AF (Toyble Version) when Goku transforms into Super Saiyan 5 and when Xicor sees he is being surpassed he uses all of his darkness into him and fades away.Goku`s mind shrunked with darkness and his power was more stronger,enough to destroy the galaxies.Goku is automatically transformed into a Ultra Super Saiyan.With the same mind as Xicor Goku decides to kill all of his relatives and the Z-Fighters. Dragon Ball :XXX After Xicor dies With the power of an evil and terrible saiyan,Vegeta himself couldn`t understand the power level of Goku,only understanding it is over 900,000,000,000.Broly who was recently wished back to life used full power and turning into Super Saiyan 4 (This explains he never used full power in the movies just 90% of his Super Saiyan 2 form.Broly handles Goku and pressures him a lot and he uses one of his deadliest attacks, "The Infinite Flash." Goku gets a little wounded but still manages to cope up with Broly.Goku singlehandedly defeats Broly expressing how powerful Goku got.Meanwhile King Kai tells to the Z fighters that he has to reveal a secret or otherwise Goku will destroy the world.Lila gradually dies at that moment actually and King Kai tells the Z fighters that Goku is no the worlds first Super Saiyan,Bardock was.Bardock talks to Goku from the Other World and tells him that:"It was a secret kept from King Kai which has to be broken for peace."This explains that Bardock became peaceful. While Bardock is given a Second Life by Supreme Kai,he rushes as fast as he can to cross the Snakeway. Meanwhile,Goku shows his terrible nature to all of the Z fighters. At last Bardock arrives in 3 hours. Appearance and Quality Goku becomes a bit different looking from Super Saiyan 5.He becomes slim and grows Dark Hair indicating fearsome and darkness spread around his body.His monkey chest becomes dark and his tail is also dark.His tail would be back to the look of Super Saiyan 5 if Trunks could cut it.Also it`d bennifit them from Goku`s evil nature.Goku becomes bloodthirsty and tells the Z fighters how pathetic they are.He shows the most quite and evil mind of the series.Once he absorbs someone`s power his thirst for immortality grows.He is shown to be ruthless against Pan and he kicks her and takes out her ribs breaking her backside.Gohan begins to have a grudge against the Evil Goku for his ruthless and mindless attidute. Abilities and Powers Goku`s Ultra form has the most effecting Ki`s from villians.His special attack is ''"The Zero Spirit Bomb." ''This attack uses energy from the darkness of the world to destroy a whole galaxy but unfortunately Vegeta and Bardock defends that to his unfortunatey. *'List of Attacks and Abilities with Powers:' *'Zero Fist' *'Dragon Kick Fury' *'Unlimited Kamehameha' *'The Zero Spirit Bomb' *'Special Beam Cannon' *'Destructo Disc' *'Final Flash' *'Xicor Kamehameha' *'Kamekameha!' *'Zero Percent Kaiosaiyan' *'Spirit Ball' *'Air Thunder' *'Thunder Magnet' *'Rubber Cannon' *'Broly`s Hydro Cannon' *'Ultra 100% Super Saiyan' Most of the attacks and energy blasts in the list are from absorption.The Ultraa 100% Super Saiyan is the full power of the evil form which destroyed the nearest star and crushed Planet Zorg. The Ultra Saiyan 100% This power level seemed to be undefeatable.Vegeta distracted Goku and Bardock took the effects out of the form.But Goku restored back to the form once again.While Bardock was fighting with him,Trunks cuts The Black Tail with securing the dangers of a Giant Saiyan Ape.This form crushed Tien,Yamcha to the ground and Picolo was thrown out of the galaxy leading him to transmit on Supreme Kai`s World. Meanwhile Broly,Vegeta,Trunks,Gohan and Goten with Bardock hold Goku and use all of ther closest attack but unfotunately Goku instant transmits and beats all of them.But Broly`s last rageful fist breaks out the 100% Ultra Saiyan effect and making Broly die with Goten and Krillin and 18.The only warrior left with power was Vegeta.With seeing Bulma killed,Vegeta becomes Super Saiyan 5 and fights Goku with all of his might.The Earth clashes and the Dragon Balls shatter with only Vegeta and Goku the only people left on space (Enough energy to survive on space).Vegeta uses his Final Flash not against Goku but tricks him and points it at the largest meteor in Space with making the Sun move and making Goku die with Vegeta giving a brave sacrifice. Aftermath Death After 2056 years later,a Space traveller uses the Negative Dragon Balls to summon back all planets of Universe 9 and it`s beings.After that Evil Goku is seen wandering around Planet Yardrat finding Xicor.After that Evil Goku is never seen. Trivia *The 100% Ultra Saiyan had blue hair rather than black as it symbolizes darkness *Xicor should be good because he gave away all of his evilness to Goku in the Aftermath Category:Dragon Ball AF Category:Transformation Category:Transformation Category:Techniques Category:Abilities Category:Super Saiyan Forms